My Last is You
by ayushina
Summary: Bagaimana jika yang di butuhkan Toneri untuk membangkitkan klannya bukan mata Byakugan yang lain? untuk membuat dunia ideal dengan kekuatan Kaguya, selain Byakugan, dia hanya butuh Rinnegan. My version of Movie Naruto: The Last. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hy ^^

Warning! Warning! Warning!

Fic ini adalah Movie Naruto : The Last versi saya. Dan pastinya dengan pair berbeda ^^a

Pair akan jelas di akhir fic ini, yang gak mau ambil resiko pair, silahkan tekan tombol 'Back' juga. Saya pengen bikin kejutan aja ^^ #digeplak.

Seperti biasa, fic saya ini Gaje dan Pasaran ^^.

Hope you like it! ^^

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, SemiCanon

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah. Langit biru dengan matahari yang bersinar terik. Hari yang cocok untuk berlatih dan menghabiskan waktu untuk memperkuat tubuhnya.

Tak seperti harapannya, Sosok Uchiha terakhir yang masih berumur 9 tahun itu malah terperangkap di dalam ruangan kelas dengan suara berisik para calon ninja di sekelilingnya. Sepasang alis hitam itu berkerut dan mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan tidak mengerang kesal atau berteriak agar semua orang di sekelilingnya diam. Ia hanya menggerutu di dalam hati dan mencoba mengabaikan mereka semua.

Apa yang ia lakukan disini? seharusnya ia kembali berlatih di luar! Ia harus bertambah kuat. Lebih kuat, sangat kuat agar ia bisa membunuh pengkhianat itu.

Oniks itu tetap menatap ke depan, mencoba mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh _Sensei_ dengan luka melintang di atas hidungnya. Sang Umino itu tengah menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan di papan tulis.

 _Jika esok dunia akan kiamat, dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan hari terakhirmu?_

Ia hanya terdiam saat membaca pertanyaan itu. Kembali menupang dagu dan mendengus pelan.

Huh, dunia tidak akan kiamat. Tidak hingga ia bisa membunuh Itachi.

Lagipula, kalau memang benar dunia akan berakhir. Ia tak akan peduli.

Tak ada siapapun lagi.

Baginya.

Tak ada apapun lagi.

Sebuah origami pesawat melayang didepannya, membuat sepasang oniks itu bergerak. Menatap lipatan kertas putih yang kini menghilang di balik jendela.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Naruto! Kau seharusnya menuliskan siapa yang kau pilih untuk bersamamu!" bentak sang Sensei sambil menjitak sosok pirang di seberangnya.

"Tapi Iruka-Sensei, dunia tak mungkin kiamat! Dan bulan tak mungkin jatuh ke bumi!" rengek sosok pirang itu.

Oniks itu memandang sang Pirang selama beberapa saat, lalu menunduk menatap kertas putih kosong di atas mejanya lama. Ia melirik kesamping, menatap sosok berpakaian oren yang mengerikan itu lagi. Hingga sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang tertutup kepalan tangan.

Jika besok dunia benar berakhir,

Setidaknya...

Tak hanya Ia yang sendirian.

.

.

.

## My Last is You ##

By : Ayushina

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Langit sudah mulai gelap saat Sasuke memasuki kawasan hutan itu. Hanya hutan biasa, dengan pohon-pohon berakar besar dan cabang dan daun yang kini diselimuti salju. Sosok terakhir Uchiha itu melangkah mantap tanpa rasa gentar. Suara langkah kakinya hampir tak terdengar, begitu pula jalan bersalju yang ia lewati. Tak ada jejak sepatu yang ia tinggalkan.

Sesaat ia berhenti, dan mendongak ke atas. Menatap rembulan yang bersinar di ujung langit. Berbentuk bulan sabit dan memendarkan warna perak samar diantara awan.

Sepasang mata beda warna itu menyipit menyadari sesuatu terlihat janggal dengan sang Dewi Malam. Hanya pandangannya, atau memang bulan terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya?

Angin dingin berhembus pelan meniup jubah kecoklatan yang ia pakai. Begitu pula ujung-ujung rambutnya yang kini terlihat rapi dengan balutan kain hitam di dahinya.

Sang Uchiha terakhir itu menyimpan asumsinya untuk lain waktu dan kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Suatu aura yang aneh. Seseorang tengah membuntutinya.

Di antara surai hitam itu, Sasuke melirik sekeliling sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak lebih dari sedetik kemudian, ia sudah meraih chokuto di belakang punggungnya untuk menangkis sebuah bola chakra berwarna kuning oren. Sharingan di sebelah matanya berputar pelan sebelum ia melompat mundur, menghindar dari ledakan chakra. Sekejap ia sudah berada di belakang penyerangnya yang memakai jubah hitam dan perban di seluruh wajah. Sekali tebas, tubuh itu sudah terbagi dua. Menampakkan potongan tubuh yang bukan manusia.

Boneka.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ia berputar dan berlari. Memancing seluruh boneka yang membuntutinya. Setidaknya ada dua puluhan sosok boneka yang secara bersamaan menciptakan bola chakra, satu demi satu di lemparkan pada Sasuke yang dengan mudah menghindar, membuat ledakan beruntun di sekelilingnya. Di antara asap ledakan itu, Ia berputar dan menumpu pada satu batang pohon dan bertolak balik menuju kumpulan penyerang. Sharingan di matanya berubah dan dalam sekali serangan, seluruh boneka itu terbelah dan berhamburan jatuh ke tanah.

Sebuah Sharingan dan Rinnegan di mata itu bersinar dari balik sosok dewa Susanoo yang berdiri tegak dengan sayap mengepak. Dilangit di balik punggungnya bulan sabit besar terlihat bersinar terang.

"Seperti yang kudengar, klan Uchiha memang spesial,"

Wajah Sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi saat melihat sosok berambut putih itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Melayang dengan sebuah panggung bulat kecil di bawah kakinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Masih dalam lingkupan Susanoo miliknya di atas langit.

"Namaku Toneri, aku datang untukmu," kata sosok itu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Sasuke memandang sosok yang terus memejamkan mata itu dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku," jawab Toneri.

Sekejap, Sasuke menghilang dan muncul di balik Toneri dengan _Sunshin_ miliknya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia menebas sosok itu dengan Susanoo.

Ia tak terkejut saat potongan tubuh yang jatuh itu juga berupa boneka.

"Kecepatan yang mengagumkan, kau benar-benar spesial. Dan aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

Sasuke berbalik. Mendapati sosok Toneri masih berdiri dengan panggung kecilnya. Bersamaan itu sosok boneka-boneka lain muncul dengan menaiki seekor burung raksasa. Rentetan bola chakra kuning kembali mengarah ke arah Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terakhir itu dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan Susanoo. Ia terbang berputar dilangit diantara penyerangnya. Memburu dan diburu dengan rentetan bola chakra dan sabetan Susanoo. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menghabisi para boneka itu.

"Mata itu akan jadi milikku," bisik suara di belakangnya. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dimana Toneri kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat chakra menyelimuti lengan sang Musuh dan perlahan berubah menjadi bola chakra berwarna putih hijau. Toneri perlahan melepaskannya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi bola chakra itu menuju ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menangkis bola chakra itu dengan Susanoo, namun bola chakra itu terhenti dan perlahan menyelimuti _Susanoo_ nya, menyerap chakra pada jutsu itu. Alis Sasuke berkerut dalam.

Ia segera melepaskan Susanoo dan mencoba menangkis bola chakra itu dengan pedang miliknya. Chokuto itu dengan mudah menebasnya, namun bola chakra itu tak menghilang dan dengan cepat menembus tubuh Sasuke. Menghisap seluruh chakra ditubuhnya hingga membentuk bola chakra besar berwarna biru di belakangnya.

Sharingan itu melebar sebelum berubah kelam, dan Rinnegan di sisi satunya menutup saat tubuh berjubah coklat itu jatuh dari ketinggian langit dengan bola chakra besar di bawahnya.

Ledakan besar berwarna biru putih tercipta. Membumbung tinggi ke langit, menghancurkan hutan di bawahnya dan menelan sang Uchiha terakhir.

###

Sepasang safir itu terkejap bangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera bangun dan menatap langit mendung di balik jendelanya yang terbuka.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Ia berdiri dan segera menyalakan lampu. Menyadari ia ketiduran setelah semalam melawan ninja aneh yang berusaha menculik Hinata. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melewati setumpuk hadiah yang di berikan oleh banyak penggemarnya seharian kemarin. Tumpukan hadiah itu menggunung di sudut ruangan dan tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Setelah merasa segar, ia segera mengenakan baju hitamnya dan mengikat _Hitai ate_ di rambut pirangnya yang kini pendek. Hawa dingin yang masuk lewat jendela membuatnya mengigil dan ia mengambil sebuah syal hijau bergaris putih dari lemari, ia menatapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melingkarkannya di leher. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimutinya dan Naruto kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa syal itu adalah milik sang Ibu.

Suara perutnya yang keroncongan membuatnya bergegas keluar dari apartemen dan memutuskan untuk pergi menuju Ichiraku. Sebelum ia sempat keluar, suara ketukan terdengar dari pintunya.

"Sakura-chan... ada apa pagi-pagi mencariku?" tanya Naruto saat melihat sosok teman satu timnya itu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ memanggil. Kita harus bergegas ke kantor Hokage." Kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sembari melompat di atap dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan ninja penyusup semalam," kata Sakura.

Tak memakan waktu lama hingga mereka berdua sampai di kantor Hokage dan mendapati Shikamaru, Sai, dan Hinata sudah ada disana. Di balik meja Hokage, Hatake Kakashi duduk dengan tangan bertumpu di dagu. Sepasang mata abu-abu menatap kedepan serius.

Ruangan kantor Hokage itu tak berubah banyak meski sudah lebih dari setahun Kakashi menjabat. Yang berbeda mungkin hanya foto Tsunade Senju yang kini ikut dipasang berderet dengan foto para Hokage Terdahulu.

"Misi kalian adalah menyelamatkan Hanabi yang telah diculik." Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di mejanya, "Kalian berempat satu tim dengan Shikamaru sebagai ketuanya. Aku juga menyetujui permintaan Hinata untuk membantu dalam misi ini," lanjut sang Hokage ke-Enam.

Mereka berlima mengangguk.

"Shikamaru, kemari dan ulurkan tanganmu," perintah Kakashi sambil membentuk segel, sedetik kemudian bayangan chakra terbentuk di telapak tangan sang Nara.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu jam khusus yang hanya di miliki oleh kelima Kage," kata Kakashi.

"Jam apa itu? " tanya Naruto.

"Jam itu menghitung mundur sampai Bumi ini hancur," kata Kakashi yang di balas pekikan kaget ninja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa ini diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Toneri, yang semalam gagal menculik Hinata dan berubah menculik Hanabi, kemungkinan juga yang telah memanipulasi bulan," terang Hokage bermasker itu.

"Apa dasarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ruangan itu hening. Para Shinobi itu menatap sang Hokage serius. Menunggu jawaban. Angin di luar jendela berhembus kencang. Membawa butiran saju yang kembali turun dari langit yang mendung. Seakan menambah ketegangan dalam ruangan . Sepasang mata abu-abu Kakashi menatap serius.

"Hanya instingku," Jawab Kakashi pendek.

Seluruh ninja di ruangan itu memutar bola matanya.

###

Kelima ninja itu kini terbang dengan menunggangi burung tinta ciptaan Sai. Menembus butir-butir salju yang turun yang membuat hutan dibawahnya berwarna putih. Masing-masing menunggangi satu burung kecuali Naruto yang bersama Hinata. Empat burung itu menyebar ke empat penjuru untuk mencari petunjuk keberadaan musuh. Mereka menemukan kunai milik Hanabi, dan akhirnya menuju satu arah dimana mentari mulai mendaki ke puncak langit.

Seharian mereka terbang dengan Hinata yang menatap sekeliling dengan byakugan aktif.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sang Hyuuga itu terdiam dan berkonsentrasi selama beberapa saat hingga iris pucatnya melebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Bukan Hanabi... Aku merasakan chakra Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil menatap kedepan.

"Sasuke? Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak sang Uchiha itu memilih berkelana untuk menebus dosanya. Dan ia belum mendengar lagi kabarnya selama berbulan-bulan dari Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata menunjuk kedepan. Ke arah bukit hutan di sebelah kanan. Mereka meluncur ke arah itu dan memutari bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi. Pandangan mereka melebar saat melihat asap yang membumbung di langit. Sebuah lubang besar menganga di tengah hutan dengan pohon-pohon di sekelilingnya yang porak poranda, serpihan kayu itu mengeluarkan asap hitam akibat ledakan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

Safir itu menajam dan dengan cepat ia terbang mendekat dan mendarat di tepian lubang. Tanah di sekitarnya mengering dengan aura chakra yang masih menguar di udara. Butiran salju yang turun segera menguap saat menyentuh permukaan tanah yang masih diselimuti chakra ledakan.

Naruto segera mengaktifkan _Sage-Mode._ Mencoba mencari dimana sang Uchiha terakhir berada. Dan membeku saat merasakan aura chakra Sasuke menyelimuti seluruh tempat itu.

Apa yang terjadi hingga Sasuke harus mengerahkan chakra sebanyak ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Naruto menajamkan indranya dan merasakan chakra lain juga menyelimuti tempat itu. Chakra yang sama yang ia rasakan saat ia melawan ninja penyusup semalam. Rasa dingin tiba-tiba merasuk disekujur tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang jauh berbeda dengan salju yang jatuh di sekelilingnya.

Ia melompat dan meluncur turun ke dasar kawah ledakan yang masih terasa hangat. Ia tak menemukan apapun di dasar kawah yang menghitam.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap sekeliling. Mencoba memanggil dan berharap sang Uchiha itu berada tak jauh di sekitarnya .

"OII! SASUKE! JAWAB AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sambil kembali melompat ke atas, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Ia mengabaikan pepohonan yang kini mengering di sekelilingnya. Meski dengan _Sage-mode_ ia tak bisa merasakan Sasuke diantara aura chakranya yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh dan segera melesat ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati Hinata tengah berlutut. Menatap sebuah chokuto yang terlihat hangus dan masih mengeluarkan asap. Simbol kipas merah putih di ujung gagangnya terlihat samar oleh bercak hitam.

Naruto segera mengambilnya, tak peduli dengan rasa panas di telapak tangannya yang perlahan terbakar.

Sakura ikut tersentak menatap senjata itu sebelum berpaling ke arah lubang ledakan yang menganga lebar di depannya. Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tidak mungkin... Sasuke-kun?"

###

Danau bawah tanah itu berkilau putih biru diantara gelapnya bongkahan batu batu yang melayang di udara. Di sekitarnya, gumpalan buih besar berwarna kuning juga melayang seakan tak terpengaruh grafitasi. Menciptakan pendar cahaya kuning yang menyinari ruangan bawah tanah itu.

Sosok berambut putih dengan simbol bulan sabit dan purnama di belakang bajunya itu berdiri di tepi danau. Mata bonekanya menatap ke tengah titik air yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Ia membuat rangkaian segel dengan dua tangan dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Sebuah simbol besar muncul dan segera terhubung dengan boneka lain yang berdiri mengelilingi danau. Membentuk segel besar yang terlihat berkilau biru sebelum mengecil dan perlahan terhisap ke tengah permukaan danau.

Untuk sesaat tak terjadi apapun, hingga sebuah ledakan tercipta. Membuat air danau itu membumbung tinggi sebelum kembali tenang dan menyisakan simbol-simbol segel chakra rumit yang bertautan hingga menembus ke dalam danau. Tautan segel chakra itu terus bergerak melingkar walau dari permukaan danau hanya terlihat separuh lingkaran segel.

Sosok berambut putih di sisi danau itu tersenyum. Menatap danau berair tenang di dalam lingkaran segel.

"Ini membutuhkan waktu, tapi aku akan sabar menunggu..."

"Kau akan menjadi penentu dalam usahaku menciptakan dunia baru,".

###

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kau membuat Hinata tak bisa berkonsentrasi," Kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sasuke diserang dan aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya!" bentak Naruto. Mata kuning khas _Sage-mode_ miliknya menatap tajam dengan alis berkerut. Dalam hati mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa si Brengsek itu tak mungkin mati semudah ini.

Sakura ikut mengerutkan alis dengan tangan terkepal.

"A-aku melihat ada mata air y-yang berpijar di dalam goa," kata Hinata saat mereka melewati sebuah air terjun bertebing tinggi.

"Ayo kesana," kata Naruto. Burung yang dinaikinya melesat cepat ke arah yang di tunjuk Hinata.

"Oi, Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru sambil mengikuti si Pirang. Ia mulai merasa ini akan jadi hal yang sangat merepotkan.

Mereka segera turun, dan memasuki goa dengan masih menaiki burung tinta milik Sai. Mereka mendarat di tanah saat melihat sebuah danau yang tak terlalu lebar di dalam goa. Tak seperti danau normal, danau itu berkilau hijau hingga ruangan dalam goa itu berpendar terang.

"Hinata, apa kau bisa melihat dasar dari danau ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya, penglihatanku terganggu," jawab Hinata.

"Byakuganmu terganggu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Hinata mengangguk.

"Tak masalah. Kita hanya harus turun dan melihatnya," kata Naruto. Ia menggenggam chokuto milik Sasuke erat dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera terjun ke dalam danau.

"Oi! Naruto!" panggil Shikamaru.

"Si Bodoh itu!" geram Sakura sebelum ikut terjun.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata sebelum ikut terjun juga.

"OI!" panggil Shikamaru kesal. Tiga sudut siku-siku menghasi dahinya. Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan musuh? Kenapa ia bisa satu tim dengan orang-orang idiot ini?

"Lebih baik kita ikuti mereka," kata Sai. Ia menyentuh permukaan air dan menunjukkan pada Shikamaru air itu sama sekali tak membasahi tangannya, cairan bening itu segera menghilang saat tangan itu mencangkup beberapa tetes air. Hal itu justru membuat Shikamaru tambah kesal. Kemungkinan ini jebakan musuh semakin besar.

"Ini benar-benar merepotkan," gerutunya sebelum ikut terjun bersamaan dengan Sai, ia bisa melihat tiga orang idiot itu berenang tak jauh di depannya.

Mereka berenang selama beberapa saat hingga mereka menembus permukaan air dan sampai pada ruang kosong di bawah danau. Bola-bola berwarna oren bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling sesaat sebelum seluruh pandangannya dipenuhi cahaya kuning.

.

.

" _Jika esok dunia akan kiamat, dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan hari terakhirmu?" suara Iruka-sensei terdengar dari depan kelas._

 _Sosok Naruto yang masih berumur sembilan tahun itu menyilangkan lengan di belakang tangan dan menjawab dengan santai._

" _Memang itu bisa terjadi?" tanyanya tak percaya._

" _Anggap saja bulan akan jatuh." Kata Iruka-sensei sedikit memberi gambaran._

" _Jika dunia memang berakhir seperti itu, aku ingin daging yang jatuh, bukannya bulan," kata Chouji yang langsung di ikuti oleh suara tertawa seluruh kelas._

 _Naruto mengabaikannya, hingga tiba-tiba sekelilingnya menggelap dengan bunyi getaran yang memenuhi udara._

" _Lihat, Bulannya!" teriak salah satu temannya._

" _Huh?"_

 _Dalam sekejap, bulan benar-benar jatuh dan menghancurkan bangunan akademi itu._

 _Naruto terbatuk diantara asap ledakan yang dengan cepat menghilang._

 _Rompi yang semula ia kenakan berganti menjadi jumsuit oren dan ikat kepala ninja berwarna biru yang menghiasi dahinya. Ia masih menyilangkan lengan dibelakang kepala sebelum perlahan menoleh saat mendengar tawa kecil di sampingnya._

" _Apa kau memiliki orang yang berharga bagimu?" tanya sosok berambut hitam panjang di depannya._

" _Eh? Haku?" tanya Naruto balik tak mengerti._

 _Sosok berkimono pendek itu tersenyum lembut. Surai hitam belah tengah miliknya berayun saat ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto._

" _Manusia itu... pada saat dia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya, dia akan jadi benar-benar kuat," kata sosok itu menjelaskan. Naruto memandangnya beberapa lama._

" _Ya! kalau itu, aku benar-benar mengerti," jawab Naruto tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum._

" _Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti dengan ini," balas suara yang sama dengan dingin._

 _Naruto mendongak menatap sosok ninja bertopeng yang kini melemparkan jarum senbon ke arahnya._

.

.

Sosok Naruto itu tersentak dengan mata yang masih menutup. Syal berwarna hijau putih di lehernya berayun pelan seakan berada dalam air. Begitu pula ujung rambut dan baju yang ia kenakan.

' _Hentikan, Haku!'_

Naruto kembali tersentak tanpa bisa bangun dari mimpinya.

Dalam gelembung berwarna oren transparan itu, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, dan yang lainnya terlihat berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Masing masing terjebak kenangan di masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mempererat chokuto milik Sasuke yang ia genggam. Chakra berwarna biru bersinar pudar dari benda itu.

.

.

" _Sudah kubilang, jangan menghalangi jalanku,_ "

 _Iris biru itu melebar saat menatap punggung berlambang kipas hitam putih di depannya. Tubuh berbalut baju biru itu di penuhi senbon yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya._

" _Usuratonkachi," kata Sasuke lagi sambil sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Dari posisinya, Naruto bisa melihat ujung senbon yang menancap di leher sang Uchiha._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek? Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" bibir Naruto berkata tanpa biasa ia tahan._

" _SASUKE!"_

 _Ia berusaha meraih sosok itu sebelum tiba-tiba ombak besar menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya terdorong dan membentur tanah tebing di belakangnya._

 _Naruto mengerjapkan mata, memandang sosok raven yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok yang sama itu tanpa luka. Berdiri di atas aliran sungai dengan dua tomoe di mata Sharingan miliknya._

" _Bukan tanpa artinya bagiku," kata sang Uchiha sambil menatapnya._

" _Kau sudah menjadi teman terdekatku,"_

 _Tubuh Naruto kembali bergerak tanpa bisa ia tahan dan dengan cepat mengunci Sasuke di dinding tebing. Ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepasang sharingan itu membuatnya membeku._

" _Berisik..." bisik Sasuke di depannya._

" _KAU YANG TAK PUNYA SAUDARA DAN ORANG TUA TAHU APA TENTANGKU? KAU YANG SEJAK AWAL SELALU SENDIRIAN TAHU APA TENTANG AKU? HAH!" teriak Sasuke di depan wajahnya. Membuat iris biru itu kembali melebar._

 _Sebelum ia sadar, suara ribuan burung sudah terdengar. Dan tangan berselaput petir itu menembus tubuhnya._

 _Ia tak merasakan apapun saat cahaya itu membutakan matanya. Sekejap kemudian ia sudah berada di tempat yang sepenuhnya berwarna putih, menatap sosok berambut kelam di depannya. Kali ini mengenakan baju kerah tinggi berwarna putih yang penuh noda darah._

" _Aku akan membunuh kalian semua," sosok di depannya itu berkata dengan dingin. Dengan mata kelam yang berkabut dan penuh darah._

" _Pilihanmu cuma dua. Jadi pahlawan dengan membunuhku untuk melindungi desa, atau jadi pecundang yang kubunuh."_

 _Naruto melangkah mundur kemudian memandang sekeliling._

 _Apa-apaan ini? Ia tak ingin ini terjadi lagi. Ia tak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi._

 _Sosok Sasuke di depannya melangkah maju. Perlahan semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak sejengkal di depannya._

" _Matilah!"_

 _Naruto memandang sosok itu lagi. Kini diselimuti chakra berwarna keunguan yang membentuk dewa Susanoo. Segalanya kembali berubah, ia kembali berada di Lembah Akhir. Dan kembali menatap sosok sang Uchiha yang menyarangkan jurus Chidori yang diselimuti api hitam._

 _Tubuhnya ikut bergerak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Rasengan ditangannya kembali berbenturan dengan jurus petir itu. Dan sekelilingnya berubah putih._

 _._

 _Naruto mendapati dirinya kembali ke dalam ruangan kelas saat di akademi. Hanya saja kali ini ia mengenakan baju hitam dan rambut cepak seperti sebelum ia berangkat menjalankan misi. Ia berdiri di belakang kelas, mengawasi mereka. Ia kemudian mendengar pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut Iruka-sensei. Juga jawaban konyol Chouji yang membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa._

 _Merasa hal itu tak penting, Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga di antara deret bangku yang disusun bertingkat. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pesawat kertas terbang melewatinya. Meluncur dan menghilang di balik jendela._

 _Ia menoleh ke depan saat mendengar bentakan Iruka yang memarahinya. Tanpa sengaja iris birunya menatap sosok berambut kelam yang duduk menopang dagu di sisinya. Kertas di atas mejanya masih kosong, meski begitu ia melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di balik tangannya... Sosok pirang itu terdiam. Menyadari ia sama sekali tak pernah melihat senyuman di wajah stoic yang masih berumur sembilan tahun itu. Yang ia ingat hanya tatapan merendahkan saat sosok bermata kelam itu mengalahkannya saat latihan._

 _Apa ia benar-benar melewatkan hal sekecil ini dulu?_

" _Sudah kubilang jangan menghalangi jalanku, Usuratonkachi,"_

 _Naruto menoleh dan sekelilingnya berubah, ia menatap dua sosok genin yang penuh dengan tusukan senbon itu dalam diam. Mendengar sosok kecilnya berteriak,_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek? Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"_

" _Mana kutahu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri," jawab Sasuke sebelum ambruk di depannya._

 _Naruto segera berlari meraihnya, namun sekelilingnya kembali berubah..._

 _Kali ini ia berdiri menatap sosok kecil dirinya yang terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka, sosok Sasuke berdiri menunduk di atasnya._

 _Awan mendung bergulung memenuhi langit. Menutup matahari yang semula menyinari dua sosok kecil itu._

 _Sasuke masih tak bergeming, meski ikat kepala konoha yang ia pakai terlepas dan jatuh di sisi tubuh Naruto kecil. Sebuah guratan menghiasi bagian metal bersimbol Konoha._

" _Naruto... Aku..."_

 _Sasuke tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan mendongak menatap bulir air yang semakin deras turun dari langit. Sang Uchiha itu mengerang pelan sebelum terduduk, wajah hanya berjarak satu senti menatap wajah Naruto kecil yang tak sadarkan diri._

 _Naruto memandang mereka berdua sesaat sebelum melangkah maju dan sekelilingnya kembali berubah._

" _Sasuke, apa kau bisa membaca isi hatiku?"_

 _Langkah Naruto terdiam menatap sosok dirinya di masalalu itu berkata lantang. Jauh di depannya Sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan mata kelam yang terfokus menatap sosok itu._

" _Kau bisa melihatnya kan? Kalau kita bertarung... kita berdua akan mati,"_

 _Naruto masih terdiam melihat kenangan itu kembali terputar di depannya._

" _Aku akan menanggung kebencianmu. Dan kita akan mati bersama,"_

 _Iris safir itu terpejam saat sosok bermata kelam itu menghilang._

" _Aku mengaku kalah,"_

 _Suara itu kembali terdengar dan Naruto kembali membuka mata, seperti yang ia duga, sekelilingnya kembali berubah. Ia menunduk dan menatap dua sosok ninja yang terbaring dengan masing-masing kehilangan sebelah tangan..._

" _Jika aku mati sekarang, takdir yang membelenggu kita juga akan terputus," sosok Sang Raven yang penuh darah itu berkata sambil tersenyum._

 _Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?_

" _Meski aku mengakuimu. Aku takkan bisa menerima orang lain,"_

 _Kalau begitu kau cukup hanya berada disisiku kan, Sasuke?_

 _._

 _._

"Naruto! Bangun!"

Suara bentakan serta aliran chakra di dadanya membuat Naruto segera membuka mata. Mendapati ia tengah berbaring dengan Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sai berada di sekelilingnya. Perlahan ia bangun dan menyadari ia masih berada di bawah tanah penuh gelembung kuning setelah melompati danau.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Kita terkena jebakan musuh," kata Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ini semacam jebakan yang mengirim korbannya kedalam dunia kenangan, semacam penjara mimpi. Untung saja Sakura berhasil lolos dan bisa membangunkan kita," jelas Shikamaru sambil menatap sekeliling dengan alis berkerut. Gelembung kuning di sekelilingnya mencerminkan beberapa kenangan yang sempat tertangkap genjutsu.

"Kita harus bisa menghindari gelembung ini," lanjut Shikamaru sementara Naruto berdiri. Rambut pirangnya berayun saat Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Jelas sekali ini adalah daerah musuh, jadi kita harus lebih berhati-hati," kata Shikamaru serius. Keempat ninja yang lain mengangguk dan mereka kembali melompat turun di antara bebatuan dan gelembung jebakan.

Mereka terus meluncur jatuh sembari menghindari tiap gelembung yang menghalangi jalan.

Di ujung bawah tanah itu, mereka melihat danau lain. begitu pula sosok berambut putih yang kini terlihat memunggungi mereka. Mendongak menatap segel yang berkilau ungu dan berputar di depannya.

"TONERI!" Teriak Naruto sambil menyarangkan tinjunya pada sosok itu. Bayangan area ledakan yang dipenuhi chakra Sasuke kembali teringat. Iris biru itu menajam dan kambali menyarangkan pukulan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE! HAH?"

Sosok berambut putih itu dengan mudah berkilat dan menghindari setiap serangan Naruto.

"SHANNAROOO!"

Dari atas Sakura melompat dan ikut menyarangkan tinjunya. Mata abu-abu milik Toneri meliriknya sesaat sebelum menghindar. Membuat tanah tempat ia berpijak sebelumnya hancur karena tinjunya.

"Kau lagi," kata Toneri sambil menatap tajam Naruto dan ninja Konoha yang lain. Bersamaan itu boneka-boneka yang sebelumnya mengelilingi danau bergerak dan menyerang kelima ninja itu. Sementara Toneri kembali menatap segel yang perlahan berhenti berputar. Dan menghilang. Ia terfokus pada sesuatu di bawah permukaan air.

Berdiri di tepi danau, Toneri mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kemarilah, wahai Pengantinku,"

Sesosok bayangan perlahan muncul ke permukaan danau. Tangan pucat itu terulur ke permukaan mencoba keluar, diikuti surai hitam panjang yang sebagian terurai kedepan. Tubuh pucat berdiri di atas permukaan danau dengan tubuh penuh serpihan kain berwarna hitam, serpihan kain itu tak bisa banyak menutupi anggota tubuh yang terlihat jelas seorang wanita. Sosok yang basah kuyup itu perlahan melayang ke arah Toneri.

Sebelum tangan pucat itu berhasil meraihnya. Sebuah tinju menghantam wajah Toneri. Serpihan kayu dan retakan terlihat di wajah pucat itu sebelum terlempar hingga membentur dinding gua.

Naruto menatap sosok itu sambil merasakan kepalan di tangannya yang tertutup perban. Di sekelilingnya, Sakura dan yang lain berhasil menghancurkan semua boneka. Suara benda jatuh ke air tak membuatnya menoleh dari sosok musuh yang kini kembali bangun dan perlahan berjalan terseok ke arahnya.

"Kau juga boneka?" tanya Naruto dengan geram.

"Ini bukan tubuhku," sosok berambut putih di depannya itu menjawab sambil terus berjalan.

"Lain kali, tubuhku yang asli akan datang untuk mengambilnya, takkan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan rencanaku," lanjut sosok itu sambil mendongak. Sebelah wajahnya hancur dengan bola mata abu-abu diantara serpihan kayu.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Bentak Naruto sambil kembali menyarangkan pukulan. Namun tubuh itu sudah ambruk di tanah dalam potongan boneka. Senyuman masih terhias di wajah boneka itu diikuti suara tawa.

"Tinjumu tak akan pernah mengenaiku, dan dia akan jadi milikku," suara itu bergema. Dan tubuh boneka itu terdiam.

Naruto menatap bongkahan boneka itu dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"NARUTO!"

Panggilan Sakura itu membuatnya menoleh. Mendapati teman satu timnya itu tengah berjongkok di atas permukaan danau dengan sosok berambut hitam panjang dalam pelukannya. Hinata menatap sosok tak di kenal itu dengan wajah gelisah.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari mendekat.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Perlahan ia menyibak poni sosok dalam pelukannya dan wajah pucat itu terlihat.

Wajah yang tak lain adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto Khawatir.

Sosok berambut merah muda itu mengerutkan alis sambil berkonsentrasi dengan tangan bersaput chakra hijau. Sosok wanita berwajah mirip Sasuke yang mereka temukan berbaring di tanah. Dengan jaket hitam milik Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ini tidak bagus, Aku tak bisa merasakan sedikitpun chakra dalam tubuhnya," jawab Sakura sambil meningkatkan jumlah chakra di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Shikamaru lirih. Menatap sosok yang terbaring di depannya sambil berpikir keras. Ia tak melewatkan kemiripan sosok itu dengan Sasuke, juga lengan kirinya yang berwarna kemerahan seakan habis terbakar. Warna merah itu menyebar rata dari ujung jari hingga pangkal siku dan terlihat kontras dengan warna pucat di kulit lengan atasnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Toneri menginginkan sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya itu. Jebakan musuh? atau...

Hinata sepertinya juga menyadari hal itu, ia segera mengeluarkan perban dari tasnya dan membalut permukaan kulit yang terlihat sangat tipis di tangan sosok asing itu. Pada beberapa tempat terlihat darah menetes pada bagian kulit yang bergesekan pada batu di bawahnya. Seakan kulit itu setipis kulit bayi.

"Shikamaru, Kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut.

"Coba kau kenali chakranya dengan mode _Sennin-_ mu, Naruto," pinta Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri kaku. Tak berapa lama, bayangan berwarna oren muncul di atas matanya.

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto masih memejamkan mata, sebelum kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan chakra apapun. Tubuh itu tak memiliki chakra sedikitpun," kata Naruto sambil menatap sosok yang masih berbaring itu dengan mata kuning khas _Sage_ -mode.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup?" gumam Shikamaru. Bahkan seorang manusia non ninja memiliki aura chakra walau sangat kecil.

Naruto menatap bagaimana chakra milik Sakura memasuki tubuh yang terdiam itu sebelum menghilang seolah sang Kunoichi tak mengerahkan tenaganya agar tubuh itu menerima chakranya. Meski begitu, ia bisa mendengar detak teratur pada jantung sosok tak dikenal itu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kita membutuhkan bantuan," kata Sakura sambil mendongak. Menatap teman satu timnya. Kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di mata hijaunya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," kata Naruto sambil membawa sosok berambut hitam panjang itu ke kedua lengannya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap semua orang. Gerakan mereka terhenti saat menatap jalan keluar tempat mereka datang kini tertumpuk reruntuhan dinding akibat pertarungan kecil mereka dengan para boneka.

Pertarungan kecil mereka dengan para boneka membuat beberapa sisi gua itu runtuh dan menciptakan celah lain di sisi berlawanan dari mereka datang. Namun cahaya terlihat di ujung celah yang lumayan lebar itu. Mau tak mau mereka harus keluar lewat jalan itu.

Tak menunggu waktu lagi. Kelima ninja itu segera melompati bebatuan dan meluncur turun. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari lubang gua sebelum membeku saat melihat sekeliling.

Mereka kini berada di tepian tebing yang menghadap lautan. Di bawah dimana seharusnya tanah berada justru ada langit. Langit biru yang dihiasi awan itu terpantul bentuk pulau seakan ada daratan yang melayang di atas langit.

"Tempat apa ini?" Bisik Shikamaru tak percaya.

"Pulau itu melayang," kata Sai sambil mendongak.

"Bukan," jawab Shikamaru sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Permukaan lautnya melengkung." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Dari bawah tanah juga ada sinar matahari," kata Sakura ikut mendongak dimana seharusnya tanah berada.

"Sepertinya itu palsu,"

"Ya,"

.

.

.

"Hinata, Kau melihat ada pemukiman di dekat sini?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Hinata yang terbang bersama Sakura. Saat ini mereka kembali menaiki burung tinta ciptaan Sai dan mencoba mengelilingi tempat aneh itu. Matahari yang sebelumnya bersinar buram seakan berada dibalik kaca itu kini memerah sewarna senja.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Aku tak menemukan apapun," jawab Hinata membuat Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada sosok dalam pelukannya. Sosok yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu kini sedingin es.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda dari musuh?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada," Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Aku yakin musuh sudah menyadari keberadaan kita, tapi kenapa mereka tidak menyerang?" kata Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, itu membuatku khawatir. Ini terlalu tenang," jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya melambat," kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sang Nara sebelum menunduk menatap gadis dalam pelukannya.

"Kita bisa kembali dan mencoba membuka jalan. Tapi itu akan beresiko tinggi jika kita kembali saat malam. Sakura, coba kau periksa apa ia bisa bertahan hingga besok." Pinta Shikamaru.

"Ya, kita harus segera mencari tempat istirahat," kata Sakura sambil ikut menatap sosok tak dikenal itu penuh khawatir.

Mereka terbang selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya turun dan membuat sebuah kemah kecil di dalam hutan. Sakura segera memeriksa kondisi sosok asing itu di dalam tenda sementara Naruto dan yang lain berjaga di luar.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama hingga Sakura berhasil menstabilkan kondisinya, dan itu membuat sang Ninja Medis kelelahan. Di sampingnya Hinata segera menyodorkan kantong air yang di balas senyuman oleh sang Haruno.

"Sa-sakura-chan... M-menurutmu, siapa dia?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi..." sosok berambut pink itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memalingkan muka dan menunduk.

Diluar, Naruto berjaga di atas pohon sambil sesekali menatap ke arah tenda. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon sebelum menunduk menatap sebuah pedang dalam genggamannya. Jemarinya perlahan mengusap simbol kipas hitam putih yang kini pudar penuh noda hitam. Di belakang punggungnya, langit palsu menampakkan matahari berwarna merah.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan atap yang menjulang tinggi dan dinding yang di penuhi lukisan yang juga menjulang hingga langit-langit, sosok Toneri tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya. Sebuah perapian menyala penuh api, membuat ruangan itu berpendar jingga.

"Biarkan mereka," perintah Toneri dalam ruangan kosong itu.

"Jangan lakukan apapun hingga aku mendapatkannya,".

Jendela besar berbentuk kerucut terbalik di sisi lain ruangan itu berpendar putih akibat cahaya palsu rembulan. Menerangi ruangan di dekatnya yang terlihat penuh ornamen dan ukiran.

"Oh, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mata ini," sosok berambut putih itu tersenyum. Di ruangan yang lain, sosok kecil Hanabi terlihat berbaring dalam kegelapan dengan kedua mata yang juga tertutup perban.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kembali, mata ini... kemudian, tak lama lagi. Aku akan membangun kembali kejayaan klan Otsutsuki,"

.

.

.

Malam telah larut saat Naruto berbalik dari posisinya berjaga di atas pohon. Hutan disekelilingnya berpendar perak redup akibat cahaya bulan palsu. Di bawahnya, anggota timnya yang lain terlihat tidur diluar mengelilingi tenda.

Naruto kembali memeriksa adanya musuh sebelum menyilangkan tangan dan membentuk segel. Beberapa klon tercipta dalam asap putih mengelilingi Naruto. Mereka mengangguk bersamaan sebelum salah satu dari sosok serupa itu melompat turun dan memasuki tenda, dimana sesosok gadis tengah berbaring dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah pucatnya. Naruto perlahan mendekat, dan bisa mendengar detak jantung sang gadis yang berpacu terlalu cepat.

"Apa ia demam lagi?" gumam Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang ditutup perban ke dahi sang gadis. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersentak dan membuka kedua matanya.

Suara kecil itu membuat anggota tim yang lain terbangun dan bergegas memasuki tenda. Mereka tak bisa menahan pekikan kaget saat mendapati sosok gadis itu menatap mereka balik dengan sebuah mata kelam dan Rinnegan di mata satunya.

"Sasuke?" bisik Naruto tak percaya.

Gadis itu memandang mereka satu persatu sebelum terfokus pada iris biru di depannya. Bibir pucat itu bergerak.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Maaf, seperti biasa saya bikin fic gaje ^^a

Udah bisa nebak ini bakal pair apa kan? ^^ maaf jika ada yang kecewa *bungkuk2* , mohon pendapat dan sarannya, saya masih baru dalam pair ini ^^a.

Yang nunggu The Sun... sabar ya ^^a

.

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Hy ^^

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini... maaf lama.

Warning!

Fic ini ber-pairing NaruFemSasu. Silahkan tekan 'Back' jika keberatan.

Seperti di movie asli, Hinata akan banyak berperan dalam fic ini. No BashingChara, Please. –walau mungkin saya akan sedikit banyak nyindir- *Sorry, I can't help it ^^v*

Siapa yang nge-ship ToneHina? *Angkat Tangan!*

Seperti biasa, fic ini pasaran ^^a

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo bertaburan, SemiCanon

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

I Don't Own Naruto!

.

.

Suasana dalam tenda kecil di tengah hutan itu terasa tegang. Shikamaru berdiri di sisi samping dengan tangan bersedekap dan wajah berpikir. Sementara Sai berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Meski begitu,iris hitamnya tak henti memandang sosok Naruto yang berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Sang Uzumaki itu berulang kali mengerang sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya yang kini sangat pendek.

Di tengah tenda, sosok Hinata dan Sakura terlihat duduk di samping sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang mata beda warna. Iris kelam dan rinnegan itu tengah memperhatikan Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya seakan ia sudah gila.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu? kau terlihat seperti orang idiot." Kata gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berisik! Brengsek! Ini semua salahmu!" kata Naruto histeris sambil menatap gadis itu sebelum berpaling pada Shikamaru.

"Lihat, Shika! Sifat brengseknya sama sekali tak berubah!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah gadis yang balas menatap sosok pirang di depannya dalam diam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Brengsek, Idiot?" balas gadis itu dalam desisan. Alis hitamnya mengerut tak suka.

Sebelum Naruto membalas, Shikamaru segera berjalan maju dan melerai mereka.

"Maa... bisakah kalian berhenti ber... cengkrama? Kalian membuatku telingaku berdenging," kata Shikamaru sambil mengorek lubang telinganya.

Mendengar itu Naruto dan 'Gadis dengan wajah Sasuke' itu saling lempar deathglare sebelum memalingkan muka secara bersamaan.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas dan perlahan mendekati gadis asing itu dan duduk di depannya.

"Sasuke... Kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Siapa Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan nada monoton. Jawaban itu membuat Naruto menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Selain tak mengingatku, kau juga tak ingat namamu sendiri?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan wajah berkerut.

Sepasang mata beda warna itu balas menatap Naruto sebelum kembali memalingkan muka dan menggumam 'Hn'.

"Hal apa yang terakhir kau ingat?' tanya Shikamaru serius.

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

"Kau tak ingat apapun?" tanya Naruto ikut duduk di depan sang gadis asing dengan wajah syok.

Mata beda warna itu balas menatap wajah Naruto dengan seksama. Memperhatikan tiga guratan tipis di tiap pipi dan sepasang mata biru yang asing namun familiar. Seperti warna langit di sela awan musim semi.

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepalanya. Tentang mata yang sama namun lebih kelam. Memandangnya penuh harapan. Dan kesepian?

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat. Menyadari wajah kecoklatan itu terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Dan jauhkan wajah idiot itu dari pandanganku," lanjut Sasuke cepat sambil mendorong wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangan. Membuat tiga garis siku-siku muncul di wajah sang Uzumaki yang kini mengerut kesal diantara jemari pucat yang mencengkeramnya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG IDIOT, DASAR BRENGSEK!?"

.

.

.

### My Last is You ###

By: Ayushina

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Keenam Shinobi Konoha itu kembali melintasi langit dengan burung tinta ciptaan Sai. Sebuah benjolan besar terlihat diantara surai pirang sang Uzumaki yang masih memasang wajah kesal sambil melirik teman satu timnya yang berambut merah muda . Di pelukannya sosok gadis dengan wajah Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap kedepan. Disampingnya dengan mengendarai burung yang lain, Sakura masih mengepalkan tangannya yang berhias tiga sudut siku-siku, dengan Hinata yang masih berusaha meredakan amarah Sang Haruno yang ingin kembali menghajar ke-idiotan Naruto. Dua Kunoichi itu mengendarai burung yang sama sementara Shikamaru dan Sai masing-masing mengendarai satu burung tinta. Empat sosok burung itu membentuk formasi dengan Naruto di depan dengan tiga burung lain mengelilinginya.

Selain hilang ingatan, sang Uchiha terakhir yang kini berubah menjadi wanita itu ternyata juga melupakan cara untuk mengendalikan chakra.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke akan dalam bahaya jika ikut dalam misi kita dalam kondisinya sekarang." Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang telapak tangannya yang masih bersinar dengan bentuk jam yang terus berdetik mundur.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu dan aku yakin Toneri akan kembali mengincar Sasuke." Lanjut Shikamaru sambil berpaling menatap kedepan.

Mata kelam dan Rinnegan diantara surai hitam itu melirik kebelakang saat merasakan pelukan ninja pirang di sisinya mengerat.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita harus melindungi Sasuke? bagaimana kalau Toneri justru menyerang Konoha setelah kita meninggalkannya disana?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Jika kau lupa, Naruto... Misi kita adalah menyelamatkan Hanabi. Lagi pula, di desa akan ada banyak ninja lain yang akan menjaganya," kata Shikamaru.

"Jika sebelumnya mereka bisa menculik Hanabi di desa, ia pasti bisa menculik Sasuke juga," protes Naruto.

"Naruto... di desa akan ada banyak ninja yang akan menjaganya, sedangkan kita hanya berlima... kita tak akan bisa melindunginya sambil bertarung menyelamatkan Hanabi... itu akan mempengaruhi kesuksesan misi," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan alis serius.

"Tapi-"

"Setidaknya pikirkan tentang perasaan Hinata, Dasar Bodoh. Sudah berapa lama sejak Hanabi ada di tangan Toneri? jika ia bisa merubah Sasuke jadi seperti ini, Kita tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Hanabi," kata Shikamaru.

Iris biru itu melirik kesamping dimana Hinata tengah menunduk sambil menggenggam kunai milik Hanabi yang mereka temukan kemarin.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Iris beda warna itu hanya melirik sosok di belakangnya tanpa ikut bicara. Tak ada yang menyadari tangan pucat itu terkepal erat.

###

Naruto tak tahu harus kecewa atau merasa lega saat mereka kembali menuju lubang gua tempat mereka menuju dunia ilusi itu dan mendapati mereka tak bisa lewat. Ada _Kekkai_ pelindung yang menghalangi mereka untuk keluar.

Jadi mau tak mau mereka harus mengambil pilihan untuk membawa Sasuke serta.

Mereka kembali terbang mengelilingi dunia ilusi itu sambil mencari petunjuk dimana Toneri membawa Hanabi.

"Aku melihat kota sekitar 20 Km di depan," kata Hinata setelah beberapa lama.

"Baik, kita menuju ke sana," kata Shikamaru.

Mereka terbang lebih cepat ke arah yang di tunjuk Hinata. Dan tak lama mereka bisa melihat kumpulan bangunan yg berwarna abu-abu diantara hijau hutan.

"Tak ada seorang pun disini," kata Hinata sambil menatap ke bawah dengan Byakugan aktif.

Mereka berputar-putar di atas kota tak berpenghuni itu selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya kota ini di bangun beberapa abad yang lalu," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap dinding batu yang menjadi bangunan di seluruh kota itu.

"Kita berpencar dan cari petunjuk. Naruto, kau yang paling kuat di antara kita. Kuserahkan Sasuke padamu," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk dengan tatapan serius sebelum mereka berpencar ke empat arah yang berbeda.

Mereka turun dari burung tinta ciptaan Sai dan memeriksa tiap penjuru kota itu.

Kota itu benar-benar kosong. Mereka tak menemukan adanya tanda kehidupan di antara bangunan batu yang sebagian mulai berlumut. Hanya ruangan kosong dan gelap yang penuh sarang laba-laba. Juga sisa-sisa api dan pertempuran. Jelas sekali apapun yang terjadi di kota itu telah membantai habis seluruh penghuninya.

Sasuke perlahan berjalan meniti undakan tangga batu sambil memandang sekeliling kota yang kosong. Mata beda warna miliknya melihat setiap sudut bangunan dengan seksama. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk membantunya keluar dari situasinya yang begitu membingungkan. Bangun dengan dikelilingi orang asing yang seolah mengenalnya, tanpa bisa mengingat apapun itu terasa meresahkan. Seharusnya ia selalu bisa mengendalikan situasi, kan?

Sosok Uchiha yang kini menjadi wanita itu mengenakan jaket hitam bergaris oren yang dipinjamkan ninja pirang yang ia tahu bernama Naruto, namun ia masih mengenakan celana hitam yang compang-camping dan tak mengenakan alas kaki. Ia melirik Naruto yang berjalan dengan tegang dan kaku dengan posisi tubuh siap menerima serangan di belakangnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih bodoh dengan pose seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"APA KATAMU? AKU BERUSAHA MELINDUNGIMU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan mata bulat berwarna putih.

"Aku tak butuh perlindunganmu," Kata Sasuke dingin. Rambut hitamnya yang kini sepinggang bergerak pelan saat angin berhembus," Seorang _Dobe_ sepertimu memangnya bisa apa?" liriknya dengan remeh.

Naruto terdiam menatap sosok itu. Ekspresi datar di wajah gadis itu membuatnya teringat kembali pada sosok Sasuke saat ia pertama kali bertemu di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. 2 tahun setelah meninggalkan Konoha dulu. Hal itu entah kenapa membuat emosinya tersulut.

Sang Uzumaki itu melangkah mendekat sambil menunduk.

Melihat perubahan pada sosok di depannya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar melangkah mundur, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding batu. Naruto masih mendekat hingga ia sampai di depan Sasuke. Ia meletakkan tangan bersaput perban miliknya di dinding samping wajah Sang gadis Uchiha. Memerangkapnya dan menatapnya tajam.

" _Lihat_ dirimu sekarang, _Sasuke_. Kau _tak bisa apa-apa._ Kau bahkan tak bisa menggunakan chakra. Jadi _tutup mulutmu_ dan biarkan aku melindungimu kali ini," desis Naruto serius sambil menatap wajah gadis yang familiar di depannya.

Iris beda warna itu sesaat melebar sebelum mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan _mu._ Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Desis Sasuke balik. Ia memang tak ingat apapun saat ini, tapi ia tau, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sikap sosok pirang di depannya yang mengatakan seolah ia tak berguna membuatnya jengkel. Ia pikir ia siapa?

"Aku tak mengenal- _mu._ Jangan minta aku untuk _percaya_ padamu. Lagipula kau tak terlihat kuat. Kau yakin bisa melindungiku?" lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan nada meremehkan.

Iris safir itu menajam. Entah kenapa Sasuke melihat sedikit kesedihan di langit itu. Sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk dada dengan tangan terkepal.

"Uzumaki Naruto. 19 tahun. Ninja Konoha. Anggota tim Tujuh _Kakashi._ Aku suka ramen, Iruka-Sensei, warna orange, dan semua orang yang kuanggap berharga! Aku benci tiga menit saat menunggu ramen instanku matang, Ular brengsek yang mencuri teman berhargaku, dan orang brengsek yang mencoba memikul beban sendirian. Hobiku berlatih dan cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage!" Naruto berkata dengan lantang. Ia memandang sosok gadis didepannya.

"Aku _akan_ melindungimu." Lanjutnya serius, "Dan aku _tak pernah_ menarik kata-kataku!".

Ucapan sosok pirang itu membuat Sasuke membeku. Menatap safir di depannya yang penuh keyakinan.

"Kau dengar, Sasuke? Aku _akan melindungimu._ Itu adalah janji seumur hidupku," kata Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling tatap.

Bersamaan itu angin berhembus pelan. Membuat sebuah daun menari diantara mereka.

Tak ada suara apapun yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat memandang biru itu. Biru yang seakan memancarkan tekad tak tergoyahkan.

###

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, S-sasuke-kun?" tanya sosok berambut merah muda yang kini duduk di depannya dengan sedikit terbata. Tangannya yang bersinar hijau menempel di dahi dan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap sosok di depannya. Naruto memanggil wanita itu 'Sakura'. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, bisa menebak nama itu diambil darimana.

"Sasuke-kun?" wanita itu bertanya lagi.

"Aku merasa baik," jawab Sasuke datar. Jika ia tak menghitung rasa pusing yang mulai berdenyut tiap ia berusaha mengingat apapun.

"Begitu? Tapi aku masih belum bisa merasakan chakramu." Kata Sakura dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru yang menatap Sasuke dalam. Membuat gadis Uchiha itu menatapnya balik dengan dingin. Kata-kata gadis rambut pink di depannya sedikit banyak berhasil membuat Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menendang si Rambut Nanas.

"Menurutku apapun yang dilakukan Toneri pasti menyegel ingatan dan chakranya. Atau sesuatu yang dilakukan Toneri membuat tubuhnya syok dan tanpa sadar melupakannya untuk perlindungan diri," kata Sakura.

"Dua kemungkinan itu memang sangat mungkin terjadi," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap perawakan Sasuke yang kini memang jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ninja pucat itu terlihat lebih kurus. Dan rapuh? Refleks gerakannya pun terlihat lambat seolah tanpa sadar ia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Siapa Toneri?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar seolah tak peduli.

"Dia orang aneh pemain boneka yang suka menculik orang," Jawab Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak tahu. Dia telah menculik Hanabi, adik Hinata. Kami disini dalam misi untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan kami menemukanmu. Sudah dalam kondisi _seperti itu,"_ jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu 'seperti itu'?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Dia... mengubahmu," jawab Sakura enggan, "Kau jadi berbeda dari sebelumnya,".

"Berbeda?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dengar.

Sepasang alis hitam itu berkerut semakin dalam. Ia menunduk, menatap helaian hitam yang menjuntai dari bahunya. Lalu memandangi telapak tangannya. Oniksnya menatap lama tangan kiri yang terbungkus perban. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membuka kain putih itu sebelum tangan berbalut perban lain menghentikannya.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dari yang kukenal," kata Naruto sambil menunduk menatap tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Ia mendongak sesaat sebelum memalingkan muka.

"Setidaknya kau masih sama brengseknya," lanjut sosok pirang itu sambil berdiri dan bersedekap.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. Lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sebelah alis berkerut. Ia menatap Sasuke yang selalu memalingkan muka dari Naruto meski mereka berdiri kini berdampingan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto pendek. Ia melirik sekilas sosok Sasuke di sisinya sebelum ikut memalingkan muka.

' _Dasar merepotkan,'_ batin Shikamaru sambil menghela napas melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Untuk malam ini, sepertinya kita bisa bermalam disini." kata Shikamaru sambil memandang bangunan besar di depannya. Bangunan berdinding batu itu masih kokoh dan menjulang lebih besar dari bangunan di sekitarnya. Di belakangnya, langit mulai memerah oren karena matahari kembali tenggelam.

Para ninja Konoha itu segera menyalakan lentera dan memasuki bangunan yang kini gelap. Di dalamnya berisi beberapa petak ruangan yang kosong. Dengan runtuhan kayu keropos yang sebelumnya adalah perabotan. Mereka membersihkan ruangan seperlunya sebelum membagi ruangan dan giliran tugas jaga.

"Kau bisa memakai kantong tidurku," kata Naruto sambil menggelar kantong tebal di salah satu ruangan dan menyiapkannya untuk Sasuke. Sementara gadis Uchiha itu hanya berdiri di pintu ruangan. Di ruangan belakangnya Hinata dan Sakura juga terlihat menyiapkan kantong tidur serupa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Nah aku bisa tidur dimana saja, lagipula aku akan bergantian jaga dengan Sai dan Shikamaru. Jadi tak akan ada bedanya," kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk kantong tebal itu sebelum berdiri dan menatap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada yang bicara. Hingga tangan berbalut perban itu terarah ke wajah sang Uchiha.

"Ada jaring laba-laba di rambutmu," kata Naruto sambil perlahan membersihkan untaian benang tipis itu dari rambut hitam yang kini panjang. Dan menyadari surai hitam itu terasa lembut, tak seperti yang ia duga mengingat biasanya rambut Sasuke selalu mencuat ke atas dan terlihat kasar. Dua pasang mata itu saling tatap dengan tangan kiri Naruto yang masih memegang sejumput surai hitam.

Suara bising di seberang ruangan membuat mereka berdua tersentak dan Naruto segera melangkah mundur.

"A-aaah... Aku akan berjaga di luar," kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia melompat cepat dan duduk di balkon sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu. Sang Uzumaki itu tanpa sadar menghela napas dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Cahaya pucat dari purnama di atasnya membuat bayangan gelap di mata yang harusnya sewarna langit siang.

###

Sasuke tak bisa tidur.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa aneh, dan ia tak bisa berhenti gemetaran. Sesuatu terasa sangat salah. Sasuke akhirnya bangun setelah berulang kali berguling tak nyaman di atas kantong tidur yang hanya ia jadikan alas. Ia menolak untuk tidur di dalam kantong yang walau pastinya lebih hangat mengingat siapa pemilik kantong tidur itu.

Siapa yang tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukan pirang idiot itu didalamnya.

Jadi sambil menghela nafas, gadis Uchiha itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan lentera yang masih menyala redup di dalam ruangan. Kaki telanjangnya melangkah di atas lantai batu tanpa suara, melewati dua sosok kunoichi yang terlihat masih tertidur di dalam kantong tidur mereka. Ia tak melihat tiga ninja lain yang seharusnya tengah berjaga.

Angin malam yang dingin menyambut Sasuke saat ia melangkah keluar dari bangunan. Ia berjalan ke samping menuju sebuah sumber air tak jauh dari bangunan tempat mereka bermalam. Suara air yang mengalir dan gemericik saat cairan itu tertampung di dalam sebuah baskom batu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sasuke terhenti di di sampingnya, permukaan air yang terus beriak itu memantulkan cahaya bulan menjadi pendar-pendar cahaya yang berkilau di wajah pucatnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dan mengambil setangkup air dan meminumnya. Merasakan rasa segar yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin membasuh wajahnya yang lengket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang langsung membuat gadis Uchiha itu berbalik. Menatap ninja berambut hitam yang kini memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeka tetesan air di dagunya.

Ninja berwajah pucat itu menatapnya lama.

Sasuke sudah berbalik dan melangkah pergi untuk mengabaikan sosok asing itu.

"Naruto benar, Sifatmu memang sama sekali tak berubah." gumam Sai membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Mata beda warna itu menatap wajah pucat yang tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Sasuke sama sekali tek menyukai senyum itu.

"Jangan sampai tersesat, aku tak mau Naruto kalap dan mengejarmu seperti orang gila lagi," kata ninja itu sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

Ya. Sasuke membenci ninja dengan senyum palsu itu. Itu sudah pasti.

Dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke ruangan yang menjadi 'kamarnya' dan berbaring. Dari jendela tempat Naruto menghilang sebelumnya, ia bisa melihat gumpalan awan yang berarak menutupi rembulan yang terlihat kusam.

'- _mengejarmu seperti orang gila-'_

Kata-kata ninja itu kembali terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

Apa maksudnya itu?

Apa selain idiot, si pirang itu juga punya gangguan jiwa?

Sepasang alis hitam itu mengernyit.

Dan semalaman itu Sasuke tak bisa berhenti membayangkan ninja pirang dan anjing gila. Dan _stalker._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi datang lebih cepat sementara Sasuke yang sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata. Meski begitu, ia tak bangun dari tempatnya berbaring hingga Sakura memanggilnya untuk sarapan dan memeriksa kondisinya.

Tak ada yang berubah. Hal itu membuat wajah bermata hijau itu meredup.

Sasuke tak peduli. Setidaknya tubuhnya sudah berhenti gemetaran. Ia tak mau si Idiot itu melihat kondisinya dan kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada dua ninja wanita itu, dan si rambut nanas. Ia tak melihat Naruto dan dan si senyum mengerikan.

Hingga mereka mengemasi barang-barang –mau tak mau Sasuke harus membereskan kantong tidur Naruto juga- dua ninja itu masih tak terlihat.

"Dimana Naruto dan Sai?" tanya Sakura pada Shikamaru.

"Mereka masih berjaga dari semalam." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan alis.

Hingga ninja berwajah pucat itu muncul di luar jendela.

"Kami menemukan sesuatu," kata Sai memanggil.

Mereka segera mengikuti ninja pucat itu dan sampai di sebuah bangunan di tengah kota. Salah satu sisi bangunan itu sudah hancur dengan berbagai retakan di dinding yang tersisa. Mereka mendapati Naruto juga berada di tempat itu dan terlihat mengamati sesuatu. Mereka semua mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Menatap ukiran patung batu yang menghiasi dinding bangunan yang seperti kuil. Ukiran patung itu terlihat tak terawat, dengan separuh wajah dan sisi tubuh patung yang sudah hancur.

"Ini sebuah tulisan kuno," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap deretan ukiran yang berada di sisi dinding.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh.

" _Kutukan kuno,"_ Shikamaru membaca.

" _Menyimpangi jalan umat manusia. Seperti semua hal yang lain. Genggaman dari '_ Tenseigan' _–Mata Reinkarnasi-_ , _bulan yang terlahir kembali._ _Akan menghancurkan umat manusia."_ Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mungkin yang disebut 'Tenseigan' ini yang membuat bulan bergerak dan akan mengancurkan bumi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudnya... Kasus penculikan Hanabi dengan peristiwa jatuhnya bulan berhubungan seperti yang Kakashi- _sensei_ katakan," jelas Sakura.

"Yah, sayang sekali firasatnya memang selalu tepat," gerutu Shikamaru.

' _Putri Byakugan.'_

Sebuah bisikan di dengar Hinata sebelum sekeliling mereka bergetar. Mereka melompat mundur sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah jalan menuju bawah tanah terbuka.

Dengan penuh waspada mereka menuruni tangga itu dan mendapati sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Shikamaru mengangkat lentera yang ia bawa.

"Ini terlihat seperti area pemakaman," kata Shikamaru sambil memandang sekeliling yang di penuhi gundukan batu dan patung.

"Ada seseorang!" kata Hinata memperingatkan.

Shikamaru mengalihkan lenteranya dan mendapati seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _merasakan Byakugannya."_ Kata sosok itu membuat mereka memasang posisi defensif. Mereka terkesiap saat melihat sosok tua itu membuka mata dan mendapati rongga mata yang kosong.

" _Oh~ aku yakin sekali. Putri Byakugan."_ Kata sosok itu sambil mendekati Hinata sebelum terduduk dan mengerang. Sosok tua itu membuka mulut dan perlahan sebuah cahaya muncul dari mulutnya. Melayang dan terhenti di depan para ninja Konoha. Sebelum bersinar menyilaukan.

Sekejap itu, Hinata melihat kilasan balik masa lalu.

Sebuah perang. Dengan mayat berserakan di satu sisi. Dan sepasukan yang berdiri di sisi lainnya. Sebuah mata berukirkan matahari di atas mereka.

Cahaya itu meredup bersamaan dengan Hinata yang ambruk. Sebelum kembali pada sosok tua yang kini perlahan bangkit.

" _Tenseigan telah dibangkitkan kembali."_ Kata sosok itu sebelum kembali ambruk dan tubuh itu hancur.

" _Harus di hentikan... Otsutsuki..."_ bisik sosok itu lagi sebelum terdiam.

Mereka semua membeku dalam posisi mereka. Memandang sekeliling yang sekejap sunyi. Hanya tempat pemakaman yang gelap. Setelah memastikan tak ada apapun yang bisa kembali dijadikan petunjuk, mereka segera keluar, dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba lemas dan ditopang oleh Sakura.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hm m," jawab Hinata pelan sambil perlahan bangun.

"Pria itu berkata tentang Otsutsuki. Nama asli dari _Rikudo sennin_ sebelum ia menjadi pertapa adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Ia juga memanggil Hinata sebagai Putri Byakugan. Sepertinya penculikan Hanabi dan Toneri saling berhubungan." Kata Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

"Aku melihatnya," kata Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap sang Hyuuga.

" _Tenseigan_. Itu adalah benda yang ditinggalkan Otsutsuki untuk menggerakkan bulan." Kata Hinata sambil perlahan duduk.

"Ada sebuah perang. Salah satu sisinya menggunakan Tenseigan sebagai senjata perang." kata Hinata sambil mengingat ingatan yang ia dapat dari cahaya itu.

Para prajurit yang mati itu. ia seolah melihat mereka semua berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang sebelumnya mereka temui berdiri mendekatinya dengan mata yang terpejam.

" _Kami adalah keturunan Hamura. Adik dari Hagoromo Otsutsuki yang bertugas menjaga tubuh Juubi di termasuk keluarga utama Klan Otsutsuki. Kami telah dimusnahkan oleh 'Cabang' klan Hamura* yang salah pengertian mengenai Wasiat Suci Hamura. Toneri sebagai keturunan dari keluarga 'Cabang', berupaya membuat bulan runtuh ke bumi dengan menggunakan Tenseigan. Hanya Byakugan Utama yang bisa menghancurkan Tenseigan."_

"Cahaya itu memberitahukanku semuanya," kata Hinata sambil menceritakan ulang apa yang di lihatnya.

"Hamura Otsutsuki- _sama_ meminta agar kita menghentikan Toneri. Dan mencegahnya menghancurkan dunia yang di sebelumnya dilindungi Rikudo Sennin." Lanjut Hinata dengan wajah serius.

###

"Jadi kita berada di Bulan sekarang," kata Shikamaru sambil meminum tehnya dengan wajah berpikir.

Mereka kembali mendirikan tenda di sisi hutan yang lain saat matahari tenggelam. Tak jauh dari kota tua yang mereka temukan sebelumnya.

"Pasti ada sebuah jutsu yang bisa menghubungkan kita ke dunia ini saat kita melewati gua," komentar Sai sambil menatap api unggun di depannya.

"Jika mereka bisa membuat dunia ini di bulan. Mereka pasti juga bisa membangun jutsu untuk menghubungkan tempat ini dengan bumi," gumam Shikamaru.

Naruto ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama sementara mereka memakan roti yang menjadi bekal mereka. Ia melirik sosok Sasuke yang ikut duduk tak jauh darinya. Sosok gadis itu hanya diam seolah tak peduli. Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati sosok itu.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau pasti lebih lapar." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan roti miliknya. Ia menatap sosok yang terlihat pucat itu. Sasuke tak bergeming.

Sebelum sebuah suara perut yang kelaparan terdengar di antara mereka. Membuat rona merah muncul di wajah pucat sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke, jangan mulai bertingkah seperti orang brengsek –walau aku tau kau memang brengsek-," kata Naruto kesal dengan gerutuan di akhir.

"Tubuhmu belum pulih benar, jadi makanlah atau aku akan memaksamu memakannya," kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

Sasuke memandangnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menerima roti itu dan memakannya perlahan dalam diam. Ia memalingkan wajah dari senyuman lebar di wajah sosok pirang di depannya. Dan mengabaikannya saat Naruto ikut duduk tak jauh darinya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata ia memang sangat lapar. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan makanan itu.

Sasuke membersihkan remah-remah di tangannya sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon dan mendongak. Menatap bulan penuh yang bersinar di langit. Cahaya perak yang redup itu menyusup di antara dedaunan dan meninggalkan jejak bayangan di atas wajah pucatnya.

Ia merasa kosong.

Siapa dia?

Sasuke. Sosok pirang itu terus memanggilnya begitu.

Apa itu benar-benar namanya?

Apalagi yang ia lupakan?

Ia tak menyadari sepasang safir yang tak mengalihkan perhatian darinya hingga angin dingin berhembus pelan. Membuat tubuhnya sekejap menggigil.

Sasuke mengerjap saat wajah itu menutupi pandangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di lehernya. Ia tak bergerak saat sosok berambut pirang itu perlahan mengalungkan sebuah syal bergaris hijau putih ke lehernya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan," kata Naruto sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberimu pakaian lebih dan sepatu. Kami berangkat dengan tergesa kemarin. Oh... atau kau mau menggunakan sepatuku, aku tak keberatan bertelanjang kaki. Walau mungkin agak kebesaran di kakimu sekarang," lanjut Naruto sambil berusaha melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke kembali memandang sosok itu. Mencoba mencari kilasan di ingatannya yang kosong.

'Apa artiku untukmu?'

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di benak sang Uchiha, dan ia buru-buru mengabaikannya.

'Apa pentingnya orang idiot seperti itu?' batin Sasuke.

' _Aku akan melindungimu,"_

Wajah dan kata-kata itu kembali teringat. Dan membuat Sasuke kembali berpikir. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat.

"Ini pakailah," sepasang sepatu yang penuh tanah di sodorkan di depan wajahnya. Membuat alis gelap itu mengerut.

"Aku tak butuh sepatu bau milikmu," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berbalik pergi.

"BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH BERBAIK HATI!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Sasuke mengabaikannya.

"Eh... kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhi tenda. Ia bergegas memakai sepatu dan mengikutinya.

"Aku mau buang air. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sosok itu membeku dengan wajah yang dengan cepat berubah merah.

"A-aku tak peduli kau mau kemana, asal jangan jauh-jauh." Kata Naruto cepat sambil balik badan, "OOIIII! KAU DENGAR _TEME?"_

Sasuke tak mau repot-repot menjawab dan terus melangkah pergi. Ia hanya ingin menjauh sementara dari sosok menyilaukan itu. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengannya, bagaimana Si Pirang itu bisa bicara dengan mudah seperti itu sementara ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Yang lain bahkan hanya bicara dengannya dengan nada yang kaku.

Gadis Uchiha itu berjalan beberapa lama hingga irisnya teralih oleh cahaya-cahaya yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Kunang-kunang? Atau Kupu-kupu?

Diantara pepohonan itu ia melihat sosok lain diantara kilauan cahaya dan deretan pohon.

Gadis bermata pucat itu tengah duduk sambil... merajut?

Alis hitam itu berkerut.

Serius? Merajut di tengah hutan yang gelap seperti ini? Bukankah mereka seorang ninja yang sedang menjalankan tugas atau apapun itu?

Gadis –yang ia tak ingat namanya- itu menoleh saat menyadari keberadaannya.

"S-Sasuke-san? B-bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya gadis itu tergagap dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Iris mata pucat gadis itu menatap syal yang ia pakai sebelum menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya menatap untaian benang merah yang terajut dalam genggaman sang Gadis. Hinata- _chan_. Ia ingat Naruto memanggilnya begitu.

 _Huh._

"A-ah... ini..." kata Hinata sambil menunduk dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Menyadari Sasuke memandang apa yang ia lakukan.

Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, sementara Hinata kembali menggerakkan benang merah dan jarum di tangannya. Kupu-kupu cahaya itu masih terbang di sekeliling mereka, sebagian hinggap di daun gelap, sebagian di atas permukaan air danau di depannya. Membuat pantulan purnama pucat itu beriak sesaat.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku kakak yang payah," Hinata berkata pelan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Adikku sedang dalam bahaya dan aku disini malah merajut," lanjut gadis itu dengan nada sedih.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untuk N-naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata pelan.

"Aku tahu ini terlihat sia-sia," kata Hinata sambil melirik Sasuke, "Tapi hanya hal ini yang bisa membuatku untuk terus berjuang," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap keteguhan di mata pucat itu sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik. Tak mengatakan apapun pada gadis bermata pucat yang seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ia pahami. Tanpa sadar, ia menggengam syal hijau-putih yang melingkar di lehernya lebih erat. Rasa hangat yang sebelumnya ia rasakan tiba-tiba menghilang.

###

Sasuke tak kembali ke tenda.

Ia berjalan memutar menuju sisi danau yang lain. Menjauh dimana ia tak akan bisa melihat gadis dengan rajutan benang merah di tangannya.

Kaki telanjangnya menapaki tanah lembab dan terhenti di tepian danau. Kupu-kupu cahaya beterbangan pelan di sekelilingnya. Menciptakan cahaya lain dari sinar bulan pucat. Ia menunduk di atas cerminan air. Menatap bayangan gelap seorang gadis terpantul di atasnya. Bayangan itu terlihat sangat asing.

Ia sadar dengan tatapan aneh semua orang setiap kali melihatnya. Seperti ia seharusnya tak seperti ini. Seperti ia harusnya orang yang berbeda.

Aneh.

Lalu seharusnya aku bagaimana?

"Sasuke! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu membuat Sasuke membeku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan jauh-jauh, Brengsek. Aku mencari-"

"APA?" bentak Sasuke tanpa sadar, "Jika kau mencari gadis itu, ia ada di sebelah sana," desis Sasuke sambil menunjuk arah berlawanan tanpa menoleh.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, Brengsek," kata Naruto sambil meraih lengan Sasuke dan menariknya. Membuat mereka berhadapan muka.

Dua sosok itu berdiri berhadapan. Dengan purnama yang terpantul di atas danau dan kupu-kupu cahaya yang menari di sekelilingnya. Safir itu menatap lekat wajah pucat yang tak mau balas memandangnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke menampik sentuhan itu.

"Masalahnya adalah itu! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Itu karena Toneri melakukan sesuatu padamu kan! Kita hanya harus menemukannya, menghajarnya, lalu membawa kembali Hanabi dan kau akan kembali seperti semula!" balas Naruto. Ia menatap sosok gadis di depannya sebelum menghela napas.

"Sasuke, Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Alis kelam itu masih mengerut kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja jika aku bahkan tak mengingat diriku sendiri?" Kata Sasuke dalam desisan, "Aku bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang diriku selain nama dan margaku!".

Sosok pirang di depannya membeku.

"Aku ingin tahu... seperti apa aku sebelumnya... keluargaku... atau adakah orang yang akan mencariku saat aku menghilang!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Safir itu perlahan melembut. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan meraih tangan pucat yang kini tergenggam erat.

"Namamu Uchiha Sasuke. Umurmu 19 tahun. Ninja Konoha. Anggota Tim tujuh Kakashi. Kita teman satu tim. Kita adalah _rival._ Ayahmu adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Ibumu Uchiha Mikoto. Kau memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang sangat menyayangimu. Dan ya... aku yakin mereka akan khawatir dan mencarimu jika kau menghilang. Tapi aku sudah _menemukanmu._ Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita tetap bersama." Kata Naruto pelan, "Apa kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan sosok menyilaukan di depannya.

"Aku seorang ninja?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ya."

"Siapa yang lebih hebat dari kita?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab itu?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Yang dijawab kerutan alis dan tatapan tajam.

"Jika itu bisa membuatmu lega... terakhir kali kita bertarung kau membuatku kehilangan sebelah lengan," jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang berbalut perban.

"Jadi aku lebih hebat darimu," kata Sasuke dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Kau juga kehilangan lenganmu, Brengsek!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk lengan kiri Sasuke yang kini utuh dan berbalut perban. Membuat gadis Uchiha itu ikut menunduk dan menatap balutan kain putih di lengannya.

Ia tidak ingat.

Bagaimana ia bisa tak mengingatnya?

"Huh, jadi kau ninja pengecut yang bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan seorang wanita?" kata Sasuke dengan senyuman sinis. Mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya pada ninja pirang di depannya.

Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto.

" _Teme! Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis!"_ kata Naruto dengan wajah kesal dan mata bulat putih.

Sebuah senyuman tergurat di wajah pucat itu. Senang karena bisa membuat sosok di depannya itu kesal.

Ia ingin mengingatnya.

Senyum itu memudar, Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah ke air danau. Merasakan dinginnya air melingkupi kakinya yang telanjang.

Ia ingin mengingat _nya._

Atmosfir itu tiba-tiba berubah saat bayangan gelap tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka. Mereka berdua mendongak dan mendapati sesuatu menutupi rembulan di atas mereka.

Naruto refleks melangkah mendekat sebelum sosok Toneri sudah muncul di depannya. Melayang dengan panggung bulat di bawah kakinya. Kupu-kupu cahaya di sekeliling mereka menyebar pergi.

Naruto segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"Toneri, apa kau juga Boneka?" Bentak Naruto marah, "Dimana Hanabi?".

"Kau berisik. Aku datang untuk menjemputnya," kata Toneri sambil perlahan membuka mata. Menampakkan sepasang mata pucat dengan pendar biru di dalamnya. Terlihat seperti Byakugan namun berbeda. Mata aneh itu menatap sosok gadis yang kini berada di balik punggung Naruto.

"Apa? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya!" geram Naruto sambil memasang posisi siaga.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Toneri," kata Sasuke sambil menatap sosok berambut putih di depannya. Mencoba mengenali sosok berjubah putih itu dalam ingatannya yang kosong.

"Ya, aku datang untukmu," kata Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

' _Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau mau.'_ Suara itu berbisik di kepala Sasuke. Tanpa menampakkan emosi , ia balas menatap mata pucat yang tiba-tiba sangat ia benci.

' _Apapun?'_ tanya Sasuke balik di dalam pikirannya.

' _Apapun.'_

' _Kau bisa memberiku kekuatan dan ingatanku?'_

' _Ya. Jika itu yang kau mau.'_

Sasuke menatap sosok itu lama sebelum melirik sosok pirang di depannya yang kini menggeram.

Ia bisa mengingat- _nya?_

"Sasuke tak akan mengikutimu!" kata Naruto. Tangannya segera membentuk segel, namun gerakannya terdiam saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah Toneri.

"Apa kau bisa memberikanku jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"SASUKE! APA-"

"Ya," kata Toneri sambil menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan membantunya naik ke atas panggung yang ia naiki dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Tubuh gadis Uchiha itu membeku sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Toneri.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku." Desis Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin kau jatuh," kata Toneri sambil menunduk. Panggung kecil itu dengan cepat melayang tinggi.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto diikuti Kagebunshin yang muncul di sekelilingnya. Membantunya melompat dan mengejar. Ia kembali melompat tinggi menuju Toneri dengan Rasengan di tangan. sebelum terhalang oleh sosok berwajah perban yang kini menyerangnya dengan bola-bola chakra kuning. Naruto mengelak dan jatuh sebelum kembali melayang di atas burung tinta ciptaan Sai.

Shikamaru, Sai dan yang lainnya ikut muncul dan menghalau boneka milik Toneri itu. membiarkan Naruto tetap mengejar.

"Kembalikan Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan.

Mata putih Toneri menatap geli.

"Kembalikan? Sasuke datang padaku dengan suka rela," kata Toneri sambil menunduk menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Iris beda warnanya menatap safir yang menampakkan sakit. Biru itu terasa sangat familiar. Apa ia sering melukai sosok pirang itu? mengkhianatinya seperti ini?

Naruto mengerut marah.

"Ini sudah di takdirkan. Ia akan menjadi pengantinku yang berharga," kata Toneri tenang. Alis Sasuke berkerut mendengarnya.

"Pengantin? Apa kau gila? Sasuke itu laki-laki," Bantah Naruto.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut mendengarnya. Selain idiot, si pirang itu ternyata juga buta.

"Karena itu aku mengubahnya," kata Toneri dalam senyuman.

Sasuke tersentak dan mendongak menatap sosok disisinya.

Apa dia bilang?

"Bersama, kami akan membangun kembali klan Otsutsuki setelah bumi itu hancur," kata Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang kini bersaput chakra hijau.

Menatap cahaya itu, sesuatu berkelebat di ingatan Sasuke. ia hanya terdiam saat melihat chakra putih hijau itu membentuk bola dan dengan cepat meluncur ke arah Naruto.

Ninja pirang itu berusaha menahan dengan Rasengan miliknya sebelum –ingatan itu terputar kembali di mata Sasuke- chakra itu berbaur dengan Rasengan dan dengan cepat menembus tubuh Naruto. Menghisap chakranya hingga membentuk sebuah bola chakra besar berwarna kuning oren. Ia bisa melihat rasa sakit di wajah berhias tiga goresan itu. Rasa sakit yang sama kembali teringat olehnya.

Sasuke hanya membeku saat sosok itu menghilang dalam ledakan besar di bawahnya.

Rinnegan dan oniks itu melebar sebelum perlahan salah satunya memerah sekejap.

Rasa sakit yang sama kembali ia rasakan.

Ia ingat semua sekarang.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

*seperti klan Hyuuga. Klan Hamura juga terbagi menjadi dua golongan. Golongan keluarga 'utama' dan golongan keluarga 'cabang'. Tak seperti klan hyuuga yang menggunakan segel untuk para keluarga cabang. Dalam klan Homura, mereka mengambil mata byakugan dari para anggota cabang dan menggunakannya untuk Tenseingan agar tetap berfungsi dan bulan tetap berada di orbitnya –setidaknya itu yang saya simpulkan dari filmnya, saya menerima koreksi ^^v- jadi secara teknis, semua anggota klan cabang hamura itu buta –karena itu di awal mata Toneri kosong dan mencuri byakugan Hanabi- Toneri berasal dari keluarga cabang Hamura. Dan yang ditemui Hinata dalam area makam adalah jiwa dari para golongan keluarga utama yang kalah dalam perang.

.

.

Maaf pendek ^^a cuma ngerasa pas berhenti disini aja *gaplok* saya usahakan chap depan lebih panjang ^^v.

Makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Maaf scene NaruSasu-nya dikit. Next saya usahain lebih banyak ^^. Mohon pendapatnya juga untuk chap ini.

Oh ya... saya mau tanya pada reader disini.

Kalian sudah nonton Naruto movie : The Last?

Apa saya perlu menjelaskan detil film yang menurut saya sudah jelas seperti jika kalian sudah nonton filmnya ? seperti... adakah yang tidak tau di chap sebelumnya kalau Naruto dkk. sedang berada di bulan? Maksudnya dunia palsu tempat mereka sekarang itu dimensi di bulan? Serius?

Atau yang dimaksud kiamat itu memang bulan sedang bergerak mendekat ke bumi? *ya, dan saya merasa memang tidak perlu mencantumkan pertemuan lima kage yang membahas tentang ini =.=a*

Jika memang banyak yang belum atau tidak ada niatan untuk menonton filmnya, akan saya usahakan menuliskan detil yang gak akan membuat bingung ^^a

Review?


End file.
